


Day 71 - A job to die for

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>She would be with him for the rest of her life.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 71 - A job to die for

She would be with him for the rest of her life. She knows that. Once he decides that she no longer has any use for him, he will have to kill her because she knows too much.

They are alike in a way and so very different at the same time. They are both more intelligent than the rest of the world, and emotionally detached.

She doesn’t care for anyone, but while he still sees different persons, to her they are just a mass of flesh. Names have no meaning.

They are both loners. Power is the only thing that counts.

No one comes between her and him. They are an entity against the rest of the world. Despite the fact that she works for him, does his bidding and his dirty work, she never feels unequal to him.

There is no physical side to their relationship, it’s all intellectual. And no one can ever take that from her. Only death. There’s no one like them.

Except maybe for the dark-haired one she calls ‘The Problem’. And his little pet soldier. She knows she isn’t allowed to touch them, he would kill her if she dared.

She is not afraid of him. But for now there is no reason to kill them. Yet.

She smiles and focuses back on her blackberry.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Mycroft'.  
> Did you guess? :D


End file.
